Transe
by Mary D. San
Summary: Kuro x FyeComment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?Et cette musique qui n'arrête pas...Que c'est il passé?


Bonjour bonjour!

Me revoilà avec un Lime cette fois ci.

Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais par contre, on peut en faire ce que l'on veut ! Alors Vive le Kuro/Fye !

Bonne lecture !

M.D.San

* * *

Monde étrange ou nous sommes arrivés encore.

Cette musique, légère mais entêtante…

Enivrante, même.

Et cette transe qu'elle apporte une fois le soleil couché.

Les jeunes et Mokona se sont endormis à l'étage du dessous, bercés par cette musique étrange.

Les deux chambre à l'étage sont occupées par chacun de nous deux.

Tu voulais avoir la paix.

Je m'en fichais…

Le tempo change.

Cette musique… Elle m'entraîne loin…

Oh ! Et puis, je suis seul… Il fait noir… Je peux faire ce que je veux…

Alors doucement mes hanches bougent

Mes yeux se ferment

Ma tête roule sur mes épaules

Mon corps entier suit cette musique qui se fait de plus en plus sensuelle à mes oreilles.

Et toi ? Qu'entends tu ? Qu'en penses tu ?

Et moi qu'est ce que j'en pense ? Plus grand-chose…

Cette musique a au moins le mérite de nous laisser dans nos têtes, mais sans nos pensées…

Pas de pensées, pas de soucis…

Cette musique, c'est quoi ?

Quel est cet instrument si étrange ?

Et depuis quand tes mains sont elles sur mon ventre

Depuis quand mes hanches se sont elle callées dans les tiennes

Depuis quand ton corps suit il le mien

Ton nez dans mes cheveux

Tes lèvres contre ma nuque

Ton souffle brûlant qui me fait frissonner…

Comment es tu entré ?

J'avais refermé la porte.

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas entendu ?

Je t'entends toujours d'habitude.

Tes mains passent sous ma chemise

Et pourquoi mon cœur accélère autant ?

J'ai chaud, de plus en plus chaud

Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu es brûlant.

Tes lèvres, elles embrassent mon cou

Tu me rends fou

Mais je ne te repousse pas.

Je ne vois rien…

Shaolan m'a dit que tu voyais dans le noir.

C'est le cas ?

Une de mes mains passe dans tes cheveux

La pression de tes lèvres se fait plus forte.

Tes mains défont avec lenteur les boutons de ma chemise

Tes doigts effleurent ma peau.

A chaque fois, c'est une décharge électrique qui me parcourre…

Je me cambre contre toi.

Une de tes mains remonte sur mon cou

M'incite à tourner le visage alors que nos hanches s'accordent toujours.

Tes lèvres glissent sur ma peau.

Mon cou, ma joue, le coin de mes lèvres…

C'est ça que tu cherches ? Hein ?

Me rendre fou…

Je me retourne, je veux prendre tes lèvres

Pourtant, je sursaute

Mon souffle s'accélère…

Entre les pans de ma chemise, c'est la peau brûlante de ton torse que je sens.

Depuis quand tu es torse nu ?

Tes lèvres jouent, esquivent les miennes.

Tes mains montent sur mes épaules pour faire glisser ma chemise au sol

Mes bras se nouent dans ton cou

Mes mains se nichent dans tes cheveux

Mes lèvres s'accrochent enfin aux tiennes.

Tes mains si larges explorent mon dos

Ton torse apprivoise le mien…

Je tremble, je frissonne,

Mes jambes, c'est de la gelée fondante.

De la gelée qui fond, c'est exactement ça…

Qui fond sur un tempo lent, sensuel, langoureux.

Tes lèvres abandonnent les miennes

Mais courent sur mon cou

Tu t'écartes

Mais tes lèvres sont toujours là

Elles descendent, de même que tes mains

Les unes callés sur mes hanches, suivant ce tempo, toujours…

Les autres embrassant chacune des parcelles de mon torse

Mes souffles se font soupirs

Bien être

Plaisir

Tes dents jouent autour de mon nombril

Tes mains défont la fermeture de mon jean

Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire

Je subis

Je…

Cette musique

C'est elle !

Pourquoi j'y suis si sensible ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Remarque, j'ai pas envie de comprendre !

Je suis si bien…

Mon pantalon tombe sur mes chevilles

Tu t'empares de ce qui m'appartient et je t'appartiens

Mes yeux se ferment

Douceur plaisir violence désir appréhension… tout se mêle dans ma tête…

_Désir_

Oh oui ! Je te désire, tu me rends fou

Et s'il fallait que tu t'arrêtes maintenant

Tu ne sortirais pas vivant de cette chambre…

_Appréhension_

Aussi

Où va-t-on ?

Que fait t-on ?

Et quand me suis-je retrouvé entre les draps et toi ?

Quand as-tu ôté tes derniers vêtements ?

Pourquoi ta présence est elle celle d'un prédateur ?

Je suis coincé, pourtant,

Jamais je ne partirai

Je sais ce qui va se passer

Pourtant je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

Tu me comprends ?

Toujours, je resterai ta proie…

_Douceur _

Ta main contre ma joue

Tes lèvres sur les miennes

Puis un baiser sur mon front

Ces petites attentions…

Je voulais croire que tu en étais capable

Maintenant, je le sais…

Tu en es capable.

_Violence_

Quoi que l'on en dise,

L'amour entre hommes est un acte violent

J'ai mal

Tu es doux mais j'ai mal…

Mon corps se crispe

Je le sais

Tu le sens.

Tu attends

Une de tes mains passe derrière ma nuque

Tes lèvres boivent mes larmes.

Te voir, enfin, te sentir comme ça me fait sourire

Tes lèvres sur mes pommettes s'en rendent compte

Tu bouges et je gémis

_Plaisir_

Inattendu,

Et pourtant si attendu…

Le Plaisir…

Bref et si intense

Il résonne en moi

En toi aussi

Tout doucement,

Tes bras entourent mon corps,

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes…

Je sens ta chaleur tout contre moi.

Une douce torpeur me prend,

Et le sommeil m'emmène…

Aie aie aie… J'ai le crâne tapissé de clochettes…

-Il ouvre les yeux ! Fye ouvre les yeux ! S'écrie une petite voix aiguë.

Aie aie aie… Elles résonnent les clochettes…

-Tu vas te taire salle boule de poils !

-Ah ! Monsieur Fye ! Comment vous sentez vous ? Dit Sakura en aidant le magicien à s'asseoir.

-Que c'est t-il passé ? Où est t-on ? Fais-je.

-Cela faisait trois jours que vous étiez inconscient. Répond la jeune fille. Nous sommes dans un nouveau monde.

-Mokona a bien veillé sur Fye. Fait la peluche.

-Vous avez eu de la fièvre et n'avez pas arrêté de marmonner pendant votre sommeil. Ah ! Vous devez avoir soif, je vais vous chercher de l'eau.

-Mokona aussi va chercher de l'eau !

Du saké plutôt…

Je ne comprends pas…

Sakura et Mokona viennent de sortir

Shaolan n'est pas là apparemment.

Et toi tu es là

En face de moi

Et tu me regardes avec des yeux étonnés

Il faut dire, je suis un peu perdu

Cela n'arrive pas souvent…

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Comment tu veux que je sache ?

-Alors rien n'est arrivé ? Fais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Tu réponds avec lenteur et avec un demi-sourire en coin.

Je ne comprends plus rien

Je sens des restes de fièvre qui me tournent la tête

C'était quoi ?

Un rêve

Une vision

Un fantasme…

Tiens voici Sakura qui revient avec Mokona.

Et Kurogané qui sort de la chambre.

-C'est depuis le monde musical que vous êtes malade.

-Le monde musical ? Alors on y est bien allé ! Fais je avec un sourire. Et puis mon regard se pose sur la porte par laquelle tu es sorti.

Alors…

Je… tu… C'est il passé quelque chose ?

**_POV Kuro-chan_**

Alors petit mage…

Qui fait tourner qui en bourrique ?

Il n'y aura que quelques jours où tu ne comprendras pas

Parce que rester dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir te toucher

C'est beaucoup trop me demander…

_Owari_

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui.

Pensez à laisser une review! "J'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !"

M.D.San


End file.
